


Touch

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Touch, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: A collection of random drabbles with only one thing in common – touch.





	1. Silver fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tatto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522584) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> These are the first drabbles I’ve ever written, and it shows in context and quality (even if I polished them a bit while translating). I hope they’re still interesting enough ^^
> 
> Thanks to remedial potion and JHA - Abracabadger from the Discord Hinny server for their help with the translation! Any flaws you may find is mine, though: I just asked for two specific advises ^^  
Feel free to point out any residual mistakes ;)

I look at my hand with greed.

Yearn, it’s what I feel.

To use it for killing.

I’ve never truly dominated my wand.

This hand, though...

Oh, this hand really is a proper weapon.

**

I clench my metal hand around his pale neck, and beneath the tight grip of my powerful fingers I can feel his blood fighting strenuously to climb up his strangled carotid.

Then, few words.

A hesitation.

And suddenly it was _my _blood flow to fade, obstructed by the fatal vice.

While dying, I think of my mother, sitting alone in her living room

Before her, a finger in a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Peter Pettigrew}


	2. Incorporeal hands

Her secret revealed, _again._

And yet, she’d taken it to her grave.

She saw them facing each other – charismatic, powerful men.

The only two able to extort a confession from her lips, after centuries of lonliness and silence.

Then, the boy offered the monster his forgiveness, and the Lady found herself questioning how she could still deny _him _her own.

She saw him, elegant and statuary yet translucent and cold, and in that moment, she knew.

After decades of sensory deprivation, did it really matter that she couldn’t _touch _him?

She got close to the Bloody Baron, offering him a shaking hand – _incorporeal._

He looked into her eyes and enfolded her hand in his own, despite being unable to hold it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Helena Ravenclaw | Gray Lady}


	3. Freezing caresses

Tears.

That’s what’s running down my cheeks.

I thought I’d never cry because of my _feelings_, but my fate is marked by a misguided choice, by someone else’s failure.

It pulses on my forearm, unsettling.

It seems ready to tear my skin apart, yet it’s oddly smooth at the touch, oddly _docile_.

It’s fear what grows in me, freezing my veins.

I’d like to erase that indelible mark, I’d like to repudiate my ruthless Lord, but his menace is deadly.

Then, I freeze again.

It’s her gentle hand, and hope raises again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Draco Malfoy and Moaning Myrtle}
> 
> Thanks for reading the collection :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
